


Home

by der_tanzer



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"I have to take him home,” he said flatly. The case was over, the bad guys busted, but Blair was still unconscious and Jim couldn’t leave. Not alone.

“Home? To your place?”

“Well, yeah. That’s where he lives.”

Simon took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Since when? I thought he was just crashing for a couple weeks. When did your loft become his home?”

“When he said it was.”

And it really had been that simple. Blair said it so casually, _let’s go home, big guy_.

Suddenly Jim knew it wouldn’t be home without him.


End file.
